


ワガママで誤魔化さないで

by sidecar730



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidecar730/pseuds/sidecar730
Summary: 官方也玩過的那個PARO，些許的非自願性性描寫。斜線前後有意義。
Relationships: Galo Thymos/Kray Foresight
Kudos: 7





	ワガママで誤魔化さないで

明亮的光線由過度裝設的大片落地窗射入，長身的男人走在外觀與內部皆是一體的純白建築物中，經由鞋跟護墊緩衝減弱的細微腳步聲，隨著其不疾不徐的步伐節奏在漫漫長廊響起、淡去。  
男人正是這棟佛塞特財團大樓的所有人，亦在其中執行普羅米波利斯司政官職務的他旋即轉入走廊一側的門內。氣壓門洩壓的聲響結束沒多久後，內側傳來水流及烘手機聲響。  
在鏡面前檢查了一下儀容才從洗手間走出的古雷迎面撞到走廊上的人。  
「哦，不好意思，你沒事……加洛？」在這除了他與碧兒茹外不會有其他外人的樓層，定睛一看發現來者是誰的他吃了一驚。  
「你身上怎麼會有酒味？」淡淡酒味由身前的雞冠頭少年傳來，曾短暫身為其監護人的男人略皺起眉。  
「我有話要跟你說。」只見這時間亦不該出現於此的加洛一臉凝重，好似下了什麼攸關人生大事的決心。  
古雷收起疑慮，對不知為何異常亢奮的加洛露出沉穩微笑，試圖安撫他的情緒。「有話等你酒退了再到執務室說。」

少年不知何時按下門的開關，他突地一把捉住男人的右手腕，用難以想像是少年所為的蠻力將人粗暴跩入。  
「抱歉，老爺子，這次我無法聽你的。」明顯喝了酒的加洛眼神些許渙散，然而其中蘊含的熱烈情感朝古雷直射而去。  
「我明白了，至少現在到我的執務室……」突發狀況帶來的震驚只有開頭，冷靜下來的古雷用另一隻未遭桎梏的手在背後悄悄摸索，然而此舉動沒能蒙混酒醉的加洛。  
砰的一聲巨響，加洛用自己的身體將古雷壓在門板上，同時緊緊握住嘗試尋找開關的手。  
粗重急促的氣息夾雜酒的氣味噴在頸邊，配上加洛看向自己的眼神讓他看來宛如毫無理智的野獸。

這次遭受衝擊的是古雷的臉，加洛一股腦吻上緊閉的雙唇——如果那稱得上吻的話。  
加洛像捕捉到獵物迫不及待淺嚐味道的獵食者，他伸出柔軟的舌舔拭夢寐以求的唇，即使沒有任何味道，充滿彈性的觸感和屬於他人的體溫就令他滿足地瞇起雙眼、吐露饜足的嘆息。  
「加——嗚……」看在加洛停止接觸的時機正欲開口的古雷錯估時機，重新發起攻勢的加洛將他的話語全數咽下，舌頭也入侵微張的嘴中。他用力吸吮充滿暗自傾慕許久的人味道的口水，藉著兩人軀體此刻緊密相貼，以自己鼓起的胯下露骨摩擦對方。  
同性別的男人當然明白其中隱含的意思，他緊蹙起眉，體型有著優勢的他不是先想辦法掙脫箝制，而是用舌頭推擠不屬於自身的異物。被別人侵入體內的厭惡感比此時胸腔內存在的其他情緒來得更大。  
不過這反應對少年來說正求之不得，他側過頭改變親吻的角度，濕熱的舌捲上另一個，舌肉在嘴中攪動的同時發出無可忽視的水音。  
近乎屈辱的感受讓男人反射後退，但後面是緊閉的門，他沒有退路。

「為什麼不接受我的感情？」少年唐突地問。  
由舉動早早預測出對方想談論主題的男人說出準備許久的說詞：「你太年輕了，往後你一定會對此時的意亂情迷後悔。」他居高臨下、以年長者的姿態說道，年輕自己一輪多的孩子面露不滿。  
「這跟我的年紀無關！我怎麼可能不清楚自己的情緒。」  
「那是憧憬、仰慕堆疊起來的，不是真的。」與情緒高亢的加洛相反，古雷靜靜宣告。聽完的加洛眼底濛了層水霧：「現在則是懷疑起這份感覺的真假，太狡猾了，老爺子。」  
「我無法繼續在你的面前當乖孩子了。」一邊以哽咽語調說著的加洛一邊以手摸上古雷的大腿。

「你會原諒我吧。」

▽

沾滿唾液的手指來回擴張，細微的水聲從自己雙腿傳出的事實令古雷下意識想摀住耳朵。然而他的雙腕被皮帶捆住，掙扎只是弄出金屬互相撞擊的聲音。  
「加洛，該停下了。」依舊不是與對方站在同等高度的用詞。  
「不要。」加洛的語氣如任性的孩子強硬。「你應該在更早之前阻止我，現在停不停下都不能回到從前了。」古雷的勸告一部份是對的，加洛想。不論他遭到質疑真偽的情感，藉著酒意的衝動行為讓彼此從此都不能無視現在正在發生的事情。

他湊上前含住近在眼前的耳垂，亦將手指從經過擴張的甬道抽出。  
當散發熱度的硬物頂在入口時，古雷總算明白所有一切都無法挽回、以及自己原先以為可以觀察情勢打算隨時喊停的自大是多麼可笑。  
不去看對方施加於己身的行為反倒使得其他感觸更為顯著，龜頭頂開被愛撫得濕軟的入口，突出一圈的冠狀溝跟著撐大、進入。

剛開始古雷尚能緊咬牙根壓住就要衝出喉頭的呻吟，可是身體內側被外來物入侵、甚至被緩慢撐開、變成他人形狀的感受越發鮮明，使人幾乎就要發狂。  
如果橫豎阻止不了，至少得讓這荒唐的事情趕緊落幕。「快點結束。」如此打算的古雷用盡全身力氣抑制體內深處竄出的顫慄，盡量維持以往在加洛面前的一貫語調，保持住這副虛假的威權即是他最後的掙扎，即使一點意義也沒有。  
他展開的軀體全數暴露在少年眼下，遭性急拉下的褲子與底褲擠縮一團落在腳邊。縱使以大張的雙腿試著踢擊亦為徒勞，已經用雙膝分開他雙腳並橫入其中的加洛早就近得不在他攻擊得到的範圍內，他每下抬舉起的腿部肌肉僅是牽引後腔更加緊夾少年的逸物。

古雷抬起腿的同時，加洛正向前挺腰將自己的肉楔探得更深，圓潤的性器頂端不偏不倚壓輾過後頭藏有前列腺的腸壁。  
「啊⁈」從頭到尾閉著眼的古雷仰起頭呻吟，浮起的小腿伴隨抽插在加洛腰側輕輕搖晃，偶爾腳掌會彷彿尋找結實的站立點般往前伸出，然後脫力垂軟。  
說什麼男人都不願意為了尋求一點紮實的安全感，而讓自己的雙足不知恥地纏上少年那汗水淋漓的後腰。  
暫時派不上用場的長腿就如此於肉體互相拍擊的淫靡聲中頹軟擺動，好似已非一個存有理智之人的軀幹一部分。  
「古雷。」加洛夢囈似靠上古雷隨著呼吸劇烈起伏的肩，側過頭舔上古雷舉動而曝出、等候掠奪的脖子，他細細舔舐、輕吻去上頭的汗痕，末了調整肏幹身前地位如養父的男人角度，耳邊旋即聽到猶如喉嚨深處擠出的短暫氣音。  
他一手握住對方終於開始略有硬度的性器，用大拇指輕撫柔軟的頂端，手掌來回捋動。

暴力般強硬施加的快感令古雷重新反抗起來，浸在溫吞歡愉中、變得宛如泥漿的大腦總算意識到現下情境的荒唐之處。就算兩人並非真正的養父子關係，短暫的家人遊戲時光仍然留下了些什麼，油然而生的背德感竄過脊椎、在後腰渾沌黏膩地沉積下來。  
「加、洛……你不該這樣。」遭皮帶束縛的雙手推著正施予愛撫的手，充耳不聞的加洛用另一隻手將他的反抗壓回他的頭上，更加使勁操弄因肉慾趨漸順從、為每一次頂入而顫抖的胴體。  
當加洛射在溫熱且濕濡的腸道時，沉浸高潮餘韻內的他粗喘著，以緩慢卻極重的力道幹進古雷的最深處，直到將最後一滴精液吐出、讓對方體內各處都染上自己的氣味才停止。  
古雷的喉間亦因毫無保留的力道徹底撐開緊閉的內裏而發出垂死似的細吟，他的陰莖在加洛充滿汗水而滑膩的手掌中得到高潮，伴著對方插入的頻率一顫又一顫地抽動、斷斷續續從尿道口滴出濁白的體液。

少年靠近因諸多刺激及衝擊暫時失了心神的男人，滿是憐惜地輕啄發出細細喘息的唇。  
「古雷，我對你的情感真的是——」加洛鬆開壓制住古雷的手緊擁住眼前的軀體。他如迷路的孩子哽咽著，不知道該如何表現才能將自己的感情引導至正確的道路使對方明瞭，熾熱透明的液體落在古雷的脖子上……

「噗。」突來的噴笑將沒有回報的悲戀氛圍吹散，隨即是一串愉悅的輕笑。  
「我很認真耶。」加洛鼓起臉抱怨。  
「啊，抱歉。但你是不是過度將自己的情緒帶入角色中了？」久久未能克制笑聲的古雷用手背稍嫌笨拙地抹去流下的生理性淚水，略為張開的紅眼內的迷霧早就消散、恢復以往的清亮。  
「幫我把皮帶解開。」古雷落下一個吻在加洛仍氣鼓鼓的頰上，並用恢復自由的雙手回抱對方。  
看似少年的加洛早就成年了，他和古雷都是演員，現在不過是利用他們最熟悉的工作來增添情趣。外加這次作品的角色關係跟他們實際情況太過相似，導致加洛不知不覺便將自身與角色重疊，然後遭古雷看穿。  
即使他現在很想好好搬出相關理論趁機教育，考量到此刻的狀況他決定還是放過眼前的青年一馬。

在殺青宴上因為是主演慘遭灌了一整瓶香檳的加洛此時也清醒了些，他想起自己的分身還在古雷體內而慌張退開，眼見混濁的液體從微開的後穴溢出，他不自覺吞了口水。  
「我本來期待你會更粗暴的。」畢竟都準備好了。不忘補充的古雷用手指擦掉腿間的液體，靠著加洛的支撐站起身。  
加洛喪氣低下頭。「我就做不到嘛。」雖然這主意是他提出的，以及憑著古雷在殺青宴中總是小酌後就悄悄離開的習慣方能達成，可是要他對長久以來憧憬並追尋的目標施予過多的暴力簡直天方夜譚。  
他幫忙撿起古雷的衣物，心想幸好有記得脫掉。光穿著戲服於租借來的拍攝場地做愛就很不敬業，更別說弄髒戲服了。

「怎麼，事到如今你還想要我穿上？」金髮男人將褲子重新拋到一旁，扯過藍髮青年的衣領。「不換掉這身衣服我們的關係就不會變。」  
咀嚼了一下語句意思的加洛下秒馬上讓古雷面向牆壁，並把全身重量壓在上頭。  
「如你所願。」他將再次勃起的性器擠入只為自己敞開的肉體，與方才充滿壓抑與苦痛的低吟不同，潔白、隨時都可能有人闖入的空間沒多久便被放縱情慾的喘息及黏稠水音填滿。

——太過入戲的究竟是誰？


End file.
